My Sister Otaku
by Exotos135
Summary: Haiku talks about her sister, Otaku. Oneshot.


**Yay! Another oneshot! Because people obviously prefer them over longer stories! XD**

 **Talking seriously, I noticed how the words "Haiku" and "Otaku" sound similar, and when I remembered The Loud House and it's massive cast, I couldn't resist writing something like this.**

 **Will Otaku appear again? Probably not, but hey, anything can happen.**

 **Anyway, let's get going!**

* * *

 **Hello, everybody. I'm Haiku, one of Lucy Loud's friends. She's member of a rather large family, and I can relate to her issues concerning her siblings.**

 **Why? Because I just so happen to have a sister myself and... Well...**

* * *

 _ **Haiku's House...**_

The gothic poet entered her house and soon laid on the couch, tired after an exhausting day at school.

Her time to rest was short, though, as she heard someone call:

"Haiku!"

This girl was none other than a fellow member of the mortician's club at Haiku's school, a tall girl with buck teeth wearing a victorian-style dress.

And this was Haiku's sister, Otaku.

"Hello," the girl said as she approached her younger sibling and beamed a smile. "How was school today?"

Haiku planted her face against a pillow.

* * *

 **Yup, that's my sister. She's called Otaku mostly due to her interests, which concern a lot of things related to "anime" and "manga," whatever those are.**

 **Normally, we get along fine. But there are times when that's not the case.**

 **Like when she decides to watch her anime when I wanna see something else...**

* * *

 ****  
Haiku took out some popcorn from the microwave and poured them on a bowl before she headed straight to the couch, only to find Otaku already sitting there, watching an Ace Savvy anime.

"Otaku?!" Haiku exclaimed.

"Oh, hi sis," Otaku greeted. "Wanna watch the show with me?"

"No! I want to see my vampire series!" Haiku got on the couch and tried to push Otaku away. "Get out! I need to see it!"

"Don't worry, I checked the timeslots, and it'll come after the anime," Otaku answered, focusing solely on the television. "Once it finishes, I'll let you see your show, alright?"

"No!" Haiku whined. "I wanna see it now!"

The girl continued to try push her sister away, with little success.

* * *

 **Or when she decides to cosplay at the worst possible times...**

* * *

Haiku entered her bedroom, only to find her sister wearing a mix between a magical girl outfit and a vampire suit, proclaiming:

"By the power of the Blood Moon, I come to purify the blood of the heartbroken! I'm Bloody Mabel!"

Haiku's cool was almost lost. "Otaku, what have I told you about cosplaying in my room?"

Otaku scratched the back of her head. "Haiku, we share a room, remember?"

Haiku's cool was officially lost. "Not when you're acting weird like right now!"

* * *

 **Or when she decides to read something unorthodox in our club...**

* * *

Haiku, Otaku, Lucy, and the rest of the morticians club members were reading vampire-themed novels, with Haiku growing concerned once she saw the cover of her sister's book.

"Otaku, what the heck are you reading?" Haiku sternly asked.

Otaku revealed the book cover to her sister, which showed a pair of vampires interlocking hands romantically.

"It's "A Vampiric Love Odyssey," a manga about a pair of vampires discovering their love for each other for the first time in their millenia of existence," Otaku opened the book and showed some pages to Haiku. "I'm at the point where Luna, the girly vampire, thinks about proposing marriage to Carol, the tomboy vampire-"

"Otaku, you were suspposed to read something dark and macabre about vampires!" Haiku hissed.

"No, I was supposed to read something about vampires," Otaku bluntly answered. "You need to learn to think outside-the-box, sis."

"Hey, mind if I read that?" Lucy asked, getting the duo's attention. "The book I brought isn't as creepy as I thought it would be."

Otaku almost swapped books with Lucy before Haiku snatched Otaku's manga and ran away with it, Lucy and Otaku giving chase afterwards.

* * *

 **And yet, despite all these shortcomings, I love my sister all the same.**

 **Sure, she can be insensitive, but she can also be kind...**

* * *

Haiku sat near a claw machine, looking dejected when Otaku arrived. "What's wrong?"

"I used up all my coins trying to get a stupid vampire toy from this machine," Haiku sadly huffed, with Otaku going towards the machine and taking out a coin as the gothic poet continued, "I tried so hard, but I never got close to-"

Then, the girl felt something soft and fluffy rubbing against her cheek, and once she turned around, she saw it was the toy she was trying to get, being held by her sister.

Otaku smiled and said, "Here you go."

* * *

 **She can be weird, but she can also be dependable.**

* * *

Haiku barged into her bedroom, where she saw Otaku laying on her side of the bed, reading a manga with one arm, while her other arm wasn't visible.

"Otaku, I need your help!" Haiku cried as her sister slowly lifted her unseen arm. "I forgot that the vampire-con is next week and the morticians club promised to-"

Otaku put her manga down and revealed her unseen arm, also revealing it was carrying a paper bag filled with stuff. "Calm down, sis, I got that covered."

Haiku snatched the bag and checked its content. "This is all we needed! But how did you-?!"

"One of Lucy's older sisters called me a while ago, asking if you already had the materials for the club's project," Otaku explained, going back to her manga. "So we went together and we bought materials for both you and your friend."

Haiku shed tears and hugged her sister, who calmly returned the hug shortly afterwards.

* * *

 **And her knowledge of Ace Savvy can come in handy once in a while, too...**

* * *

Haiku sat next to Clyde, who was talking to her about... Well, take a guess.

"And then Ace threw Jack at the beast, piercing its shields so Ace could shatter the crystal powering it up, defeating it and saving the day!" Clyde stated. "Hey, you have the manga version of the series, right? How did the fight go over there?"

Haiku put two fingers close to the earpiece in her left ear, where Otaku said:

" _Ace and Jack's positions are swapped, and it takes a combination attack from_ _ **both**_ _of them to defeat the monster and save the day._ "

Haiku said just that, and Clyde nodded. "I see, sounds like the manga was way better than the anime."

The kids laughed for a bit, before resuming their talk about Ace Savvy.

* * *

 **So, in short, I know what it feels like to have a sibling. Specially a sister.**

 **Is she embarrassing at times? Sure. Does she drive me nuts sometimes? Oh heck yeah! But... Well, let me be blunt:**

 **One Haiku, one Otaku, wouldn't trade it for the world.**


End file.
